The Study of a Setting
by AaronIris34
Summary: This is a little blip into my Hunger Games universe. It explains a little bit about each district and how the second rebellion failed.


***Author's Note*- If you haven't read my other story beware. There will be a small little spoiler from the bloodbath of the Ninety Ninth Hunger Games. If you have been reading it, don't worry! Before I forget, this is a one shot and the whole purpose is to explain the setting of my Fanon world a little bit. (It's like Cannon, but this is my version!)**

 **Orion Glane- Capitol College Student- 22**

I shuffle my papers nervously as I wait patiently in the marble lobby before the review board. I have sat here for hours, watching my fellow students walk in one at a time. Each time one of them walked in, they wore a confident smile on their face, their shoulders back and their heads held high. The fools. They were so certain that they would be the one to impress the board. They were so arrogant that they felt that they had the audacity to smile when they walked in. Well, I wouldn't be such a fool.

Maybe it was because I was half a decade younger than these men and women. Maybe it was because I was not an optimistic person. Well, actually, I considered myself an optimistic realist. I never lied to myself when considering the odds, but I never gave up either. I think that this was the reason that I was nervous when dozens of men and women before me felt strangely confident. I knew that my chances of getting my paper published in _Politics Weekly_ was slim. I knew that by presenting my paper to the review board, I would probably humiliate myself. Nonetheless, I refused to give up now. I had spent hours upon hours perfecting my paper, that I would be a bigger fool for giving up.

I hear the loud creak of a heavy door as it swings wide open. For a moment nobody appears in the open doorway and all I can see are the large pillars leading down to the review board. Within a few moments though, I see a small set of feet step out of the doorway onto the blood red carpet of the lobby. It takes me a moment, but I soon recognize the face of Persephone Flaw. Her bright green skin is streaked with tears and her eyes are red and puffy. She holds a stack of papers close to her chest as she scuttles out of the room. Just as she exits the lobby I can hear a choking sob escape her lips.

I feel a knot forming in my stomach. Persephone was the top student in our class. She was the one that was expected to get into _Politics Weekly._ If she couldn't do it, how could I. All of my determination and resolve to present my paper was gone. I quickly stand up to leave, but a loud voice cuts clearly through the air,

"Samson Allele!"

I low growl escapes my own lips as the pompous swine of a man walks through the heavy doors. If I left now and if Samson won, I would never forgive myself. The only reason Samson had a shot of winning was because of his father's money. Titus Allele, Minister of Information. I knew for a fact that Titus wasn't above bribing the board to award the honor to Samson. The only way to stop that was for me to present my paper. I small part of my mind encourages me to leave. It wasn't guaranteed that Samson would be published, or that I could stop him for that matter. I shake away those thoughts. I couldn't leave, not now.

I quickly sit back down and rest my back against the cushioned seat. The red leather sank in as my entire weight leaned back, trying to be enveloped into the couch. I stare up at the corner of the room where a large television rested, tuned to the same channel that was always on this time of year; the Hunger Games Channel (HGC).

They are currently showing a replay of this year's bloodbath. Brontus Load from District Two was practically butchering the Eleven boy. Each stroke of his blade brought on another spray of blood and gore. By the time he was finished he was artistically decorated with splatters of blood. He looked no different than a wild animal. A wide grin was plastered on his face as he looks down at the boy he just murdered. A sigh escapes my lips. For such a promising batch of tributes only six kills at the bloodbath was rather disappointing.

My brief moment of reprieve is over as I notice my paper slip to the floor, scattering papers everywhere. I curse my own clumsiness. The fresh sheets of paper lie in stark contrast to the red carpet and the golden walls. I gather together my papers in one arm and take a seat again on the couch. I began to sort through them again, trying to put them in order.

A loud crack in the fireplace startles me and I drop the papers all over again. I kick at my papers in anger sending most of them flying into the hungry flames. The orange tongues quickly consume the flammable paper. Within minutes my report is reduced to ashes that floats in the air like small fireflies. A larger piece lands on my long nose and I flick it away in disgust.

I reach into my back pocket and pull out a stack of note cards. I guess I was going to have to present orally. That was fine, it would be more impressive that way.

I look at the top card and read the title of my paper, _"District Politics."_ I decide to quickly skim over my notes.

 **District 1- The Luxury District**

District 1 is the richest district and Panem and is also considered a Career district. The Luxury district has 17 victors to its name. (It should be noted that Gloss won twice.) This district is a very rich, but also cruel district. At the age of seven all children are tested for beauty, intelligence and athleticism. If they reach a certain quota, then they are taken to the Academy. There is nothing the parents can do to stop this. As these children grow they are trained in weaponry and social graces. As their years go on they are given standing (points) based on their performance or they lose standing based on their performance. After they pass their final reaping they are assigned careers. They have opportunities to escorts, bodyguards, liaisons or public representatives for the Capitol. There are other jobs, but these are some of the more prestigious. The top five students with the highest standing for both the girls and the boys race to volunteer for The Hunger Games. The boy or girl who reaches the stage first is declared this year's volunteer. The tributes are often well trained, deadly, but often have an internal and personal conflict that could come back to haunt them.

 **District 2- The Masonry/ Peacekeeper District**

District 2 is one of the more respectable districts with 19 victors to its name. This is also considered a Career district. There are two different career paths in this district. The traditional path is to not go to the Training Academy (where they would live) and work in the rock quarries where they would mine rocks and well…other types of rocks. Men and women from these jobs tend to have a natural fierceness and fighting spirit even though they aren't trained. The other career would be to join the academy and train for either The Hunger Games or the ranks of the Peacekeepers. These boys and girls tend to be vicious, talented and very deadly. For the boys and girls that train at the Academy, one boy and one girl are chosen one week before the reapings and they are expected to volunteer. These tributes though are often over-confident though and that can be their downfall.

 **District 3- The Technology District**

District 3 is considered one of the smartest districts with 5 victors to its name. District 3 is a tiny district overall and the people living here are cramped together. The spread of a virus or disease is extremely fast and over the years they have had several epidemic scares. The tributes from 3 can have a variety of talents based on where they work in their small district. There are those tributes that simply work in assembly lines and these tributes are normally bloodbaths. There are also those tributes that work as mechanics or engineers that often have very useful skills in the arena. All tributes in district 3 though often lack physical strength or adaptability to nature.

 **District 4- The Fishing District**

This is probably best district to live in. With 13 victors District 4 is for the most part a happy go lucky district, but often has small pockets of rebellious thoughts stashed away in the harbors. In district 4 a lot of kids don't train. A sizeable amount due, but that is mainly to be ready for The Hunger Games. It is not unheard of for there to be no volunteer especially if the reaped tribute is older. These tributes tend to be resilient whether from training or surviving the rough seas. Their weakness though is that they don't always have the heart to kill someone close to them.

 **District 5- The Energy/ Science District**

This district is also a very smart district although often times people overlook them. With 6 victors to their name, District 5 always has hope that they can win. District 5 is littered with different research facilities, laboratories and fields of windmills and turbines. Although district 5 has a small shoreline, it is completely utilized by water turbines. Tributes from this district have a variety of skills. They tend to be loners and are often quirky and slightly odd tributes. Their weaknesses tend to revolve around trusting others because they feel the need to be independent.

 **District 6- The Transportation District**

This district is considered one of the weakest districts. With only 4 districts in 100 years they are tied for last with district 12. District 6 is a rather hard place to live. It is dirty and often suffers from wars between rival gangs. Drug addiction is widespread and the fumes of petrol is constant. Tributes from this district though tend to know how to hold their own. To survive you have to fight and many of these tributes have traumatic histories. These tributes have the potential to win, but luck just hasn't been on their side.

 **District 7- The Lumber District**

This is one of the largest districts in Panem. With 8 victors District 7 is a hard-working, steadfast and resilient. The Lumber district is split up into 5 sections where they specialize in a different type of wood and its transformation into paper and other products. The sections are, redwood, oak, pine, maple and birch. Each section holds preliminary reapings where one fifth of the children are given the notification to travel to the District 7 "capitol" in the pine section. This is where the Justice building, reaping stage and mayor are. The tributes from this district are often skilled with various tools such as axes, saws or hatchets. These tributes are often steadfast and have a strong sense of district loyalty. They are not the type of tributes to give up. They would fight to their last breath. Their sense of loyalty though is often their downfall.

 **District 8- The Textile District**

This district is one of the most diverse. With 6 victors, tributes here don't have any one stereotype. Some of them are cruel, some are weak, some are determined and some are crazy. District 8 is responsible for clothes, dyes and carpets. Often times these tributes are amazed by a lot of things because their lives are tedious as they are. This is often time a weakness. They can't think very quickly on their feet. They need a plan.

 **District 9- The Grain District**

This district is district. With 5 victors, District 9 often struggles to make any impression. Often times these tributes go under the radar and when they win it is often by surprise. The tributes from this district are used to hard work. From ten years old they would work in the fields. The grain that is literally reaped here is used for tesserae, bread, flour and a large portion of it is fermented and turned into alcohol. Tributes here are usually not naïve. They know what it is like to see people suffer. These tributes are often times unpredictable, but that can be a good or a bad thing.

 **District 10- The Livestock District**

This district is one of the stronger outlier districts with 8 victors. There are two main factions in District 10. The pale ranchers on the flatlands are mainly responsible for raising herds of livestock, training domesticated animals for the Capitol and preforming genetic testing on animals to breed with each other. The second faction are a group of caramel skinned group of tribes called the Apache. They are mainly responsible for herds of sheep, goats and mining the small pockets of rare gems deep in the mountain. These two factions don't like each other very much and there are often small incidents between the two. The Capitol doesn't really care as long as they reach their quotas. Tributes from this district are often skilled in some sort of fashion. They are tough and fight as hard as they can to get home. Tributes from this district however can't justify the means to get to an end.

 **District 11- The Agriculture District**

This district is also one of the largest districts. With 5 victors and high Peacekeeper presence, District 11 is probably the most oppressed district. As one of the more rebellious districts in both the first and second rebellion, the Capitol doesn't give them a chance any sort of freedom. Everything is under strict management and floggings and executions are common enough. This district is split into three sections; gardens, orchards and exotic plants. The tributes from this district often know about how to survive from nature and they know how to starve and take a beating. They know how to bounce back, but they don't know how to rely on somebody else.

 **District 12- The Coal Mining District**

The smallest and poorest district only has 4 victors to its name. Ever since the third quarter quell the tributes from 12 have never made it past the final 8. The Capitol would kill them off at that point. After a quarter century of punishment, the Capitol has finally decided to give them another chance at a fair victory. The people here are miserable and have very little skills that they can utilize in the arena. It could be a decade before they had a tribute with a chance. They know how to starve and that is about it. All victors in this district are dead and the Head Peacekeeper works as the mentor because he is sympathetic.

 **Extra Fun Information- The Second Rebellion**

The 74th Hunger Games ended in two rebellious victors from District 12. Their act of defiance ignited a spark of rebellion that began to grew. With rebellion spreading, President Snow played his final trick. The Third Quarter Quell demanded that the tributes would be reaped from the existing pool of victors. 24 of the most rebellious, desirable and troublesome victors were "reaped by chance" and sent to fight one last time. The Capitol realized that this couldn't be a fair Games and that is why a shark mutt tore apart Finnick Odair while he was swimming towards the Cornucopia. Katniss Everdeen is killed by the sword- wielding man from 5 while she looks for Peeta. With that, the face of the rebellion was killed. The Games were over quickly after that The final five was reached within a week and left Brutus, Enobaria, Gloss, Seeder and Cassie Staten, the large man from 10. After hunting down and killing Cassie, Brutus and Enobaria are devoured by flesh eating beetles. It turns out that President Snow wanted a victor that was deadly, loyal _and_ charming. The finale was over quickly when Gloss hunted down and killed the 55-year-old woman. After that the Capitol crushed the few pockets of resistance that were left and completely destroyed District 13 for good.

I allow myself a small grin as I finish going over my notes. My confidence had returned and I was ready to shine! I put on my most charming grin and walk into the open doors as I hear my name being called,

"Orion Glane!"

 _ **Hey y'all this is AaronIris34 back with an unexpected one shot. As you know each author has their own little Hunger Games universe and I was tired of having to search through my story to see if I would contradict a minor detail. So…this is my fanon. This may slightly contradict my first story a bit, but this is my new, official fanon. Also, this is a bit of a guide for people in the future to look at so that they can submit a good tribute for a good district. Of course there will be exceptions for each district, but there have to be clichés too.**_

 _ **So…what would be a one-shot without a few good questions?**_

 _ **What district was most similar to what it was in your head? Different?**_

 _ **What district is your favorite and why?**_

 _ **Where do you think you would end up based on the stereotypes I mentioned in each districts' description!**_

 _ **Oh yeah, before I forget…SUBMIT TO "After Rain- The 92nd Hunger Games SYOT." The author is called "TheSubmitter" and is really talented! So…GO SUBMIT!**_

 _ ***AI***_


End file.
